All I Ask
by paopaonim
Summary: chap 1 : all i askl . chap 2: dead leaves (sequel) TaeKook / VKook / BTS / YAOI / BxB / Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook / complete
1. Chapter 1

Songfic: All I ASK

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

VKook

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what's coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lelah mengingat hubungannya dengan teman yang tidak bisa di katakana teman namun kekasih juga tidak bisa di sebut kekasih, Kim taehyung yang mulai merenggang. Mereka sudah dekat selama sepuluh tahun lebih dan sekarang hubungan mereka berada di ambang kehancuran karena orang ketiga. Ya. Orang ketiga. Orang ketiga yang berhasil mengalihkan Taehyung darinya. Selama ini Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung dan dia hanya berpura pura tidak tahu dengan fakta yang ada. Berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa dalam hubunganmereka. Bepura pura semua baik baik saja.

Mungkin memang selama ini hanya Jungkook yang mencintai Taehyung. Karena Taehyung tidak mencintai Jungkook sama sekali. Taehyung hanya terbawa perasaan selama ini dengan kedekatan mereka dan ketika sekarang Taehyung sudah menemukan seseorang yang menggetarkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?

.

.

Jungkook melangkah pada Taehyung yang sedang duduk di apartemennya. Apartemen Taehyung

"taetae hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas lelah

"Hyung tahu jika Kookie mencintai hyung. Tapi Kookie tahu kalau hyung tidak mencintai Kookie." Kata Jungkook. Taehyung mendengarkan Jungkook sambil memandang Jungkook

"dan sekarang ada Hosiki hyung yang sangat mencintai hyung dan sangat hyung cintai." Kata Jungkook

"Kookie punya satu permintaan, permintaan terakhir Kookie, dan setelah ini Kookie tidak akan mengharapkan hyung lagi. Kookie akan menyerah mendapatkan cinta hyung." kata Jungkook

"apa itu" kata Taehyung

"habiskan satu hari dengan Kookie hyung, ayo kita habiskan satu hari seperti sepasang kekasih. Maaf kalau ini merepotkan tapi ini permintaan terakhir Kookie. Kookie mohon" kata Jungkook

"Karena sebagian hidup Kookie sudah habis untuk mencintai hyung dan jika nanti setelah Kookie melupakan hyung. Kookie tidak yakin bisa mencintai seseorang lagi. Karena ternyata mencintai sesakit ini" kata Jungkook

.

.

I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?

.

.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin berbicara Jungkook sudah memotongnya

"Jangan katakan apa apa hyung. aku tahu semuanya. Terlihat dari mata hyung. hyung memang setengah hati menerimanya. Tapi Kookie akan tutup mata. Seolah olah tidak ada apa apa dan semua baik baik saja. Dan Kookie harap hyung mengabulkan keinginan Kookie." Kata Jungkook. Kali ini air mata sudah berlinang dari mata doe Jungkook

"Karena Kookie juga ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi kekasih hyung. ketika hanya hyung yang tahu bagaimana semua hal tentang Kookie, dan setelah ini. Kookie tidak akan mengganggu hyung dengan Hosiki hyung." kata Jungkook lagi.

.

.

Look, don't get me wrong _  
_I know there is no tomorrow _  
_All I ask is _  
_

If this is my last night with you _  
_Hold me like I'm more than just a friend _  
_Give me a memory I can use _  
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do _  
_It matters how this ends _  
_'Cause what if I never love again? _  
_.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jungkook dengan Taehyung. Setelah kencan mereka di taman bermain dan menonton film midnight di bioskop dan pergi ke sungai han. Disinilah mereka di apartemen taehyung dengan Jungkook yang berada di dalam pelukan Taehyung di atas kasur Taehyung. Dengan peluh di kedua tubuh mereka.

Semua orang pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Dan sungguh Taehyung tidak tega dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung memandangi wajah Jungkook yang tertidur. Dan dia merasa hatinya sakit melihat bagaiman araut sedih yang tertinggal jelas di wajah Jungkook bahkan saat Jungkook tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I don't wanna be cruel or unjust  
And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do _  
_It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka mata doenya dan di hadapannya dia bisa melihat dada Taehyung dan merasakan pelukan taehyung di pinggangnya. Jungkook tersneyum lirih melihat semua kejadian kemarin

'biarlah semua menjadi kenangan yang hanya aku ingat Taetae hyung' batin Jungkook. Jungkook mengangkat tangan Taehyung pelan dari pinggangnya. Jungkook duduk mengucek matanya sekilas dan memakai pakaiannya.

Lalu Jungkook menatap Taehyung sekali lagi, merapihkan selimut Taehyung dan mencium kening Taehyung lembut dan juga bibir Taehyung. Jungkook melumat sekilas bibir Taehyung dan melepaskannya.

"biar ini jadi pelajaran untuk Kookie, hyung. dan biar ini jadi kenangan terindah untuk Kookie. Biar ini jadi kenangan dimana Kookie bisa mengingat hyung. Biarkan Kookie yang egois ini mengalah demi kebahagiaan Taetae hyung. Kookie tahu kalau hyung memikirkan perasaan Kookie makanya hyung tidak segera menjadi kekasih Hosiki hyung. Kookie bisa lihat semua dari mata hyung. " kata Jungkook pelan. Jungkook mengusap kepala taehyung lembut

"Terima kasih atas kenangan indah kemarin hyung. karena pada akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. dan Kookie tidak tahu apakah Kookie bisa mencintai orang lain lagi seperti Kookie mencintai hyung." kata Jungkook

"What if I never love again?" lirih Jungkook. Lalu Jungkook mencium sekali lagi bibir Taehyung dan pergi dari kamar Taehyung tanpa Jungkook tahu, ketika dia keluar dari kamar Taehyung, air mata menetes dari sudut mata Taehyung dan Taehyung membuka matanya menatap nanar pada pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.  
END  
.

.

.

A/n: Aku nangis pas nulis ini. astagaaaa. Mood aku lagi ga bagus beberapa hari ini. maaf buat yang nunggu ff aku yang belum update chap barunya. Beberapa hari ini cuman punya mood galau galau dan entah kenapa playlist mendukung soalnya muncul lagu galau galau terus.

Ada yang mau sequel? Happy Ending atau Sad Ending sequelnya?


	2. Chapter 2

TaeKook / VKook : Autumn Leaves / Dead Leaves (All I Ask sequel)

.

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

. 

VKook

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

tteoreojyeo nallineun jeogi nagyeopcheoreom  
himeobsi seureojyeoman ga nae sarangi  
ni mami meoreojyeoman ga neol jabeul su eobseo  
deo deo deo jabeul su eobseo nan  
deo butdeul su eobseo yeah 

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya melihat pemandangan bagaimana daun daun berguguran dari pohonnya. Sudah masuk musim gugur dan sudah melewati satu musim juga dimana Jungkook menghindarinya. Setiap melihat Taehyung, Jungkook akan memutar balik jalannya atau berpura pura sibuk.

Tidak ada kata kata manis Jungkook, senyum Jungkook dan segala hal yang menakjubkan tentang Jungkook di hidup Taehyung lagi. Semuanya telah berakhir seperti yang Jungkook katakana dan sekarang Taehyung menyesal.

Taehyung menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Dia pikir dia menyukai Hoseok dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi dua minggu setelah Jungkook menghindar dari Taehyung, Taehyung mengetahui fakta baru jika Hoseok sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Kim Sejong. Dan akhirnya Hoseok yang menyadarkannya jika dia hanya mencintai Jungkook.

Ya, mencintai Jungkook

Taehyung merasakan bagaimana dia merasa kehilanganketika Jungkook pergi. Tidak ada yang menmbangunkannya ketika dia sedang malas malasnya. Tidak ada kelinci manis yang masuk ke dapurnya di pagi hari untuk membuat sarapan dan memberikannya senyuman manis yang begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan hari pertama Jungkook meninggalkan dia saja, Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh.

Sekarang Taehyung sudah menyadari jika Jungkook adalah orang yang dia cintai. Namun, dia takut jika dia terlambat. Karena Jungkook sudah dekat dengan yang lain dari apa yang dia lihat. Taehyung merasa hatinya sakit ketika melihat Jungkook tertawa karena yang lain dan dia merasa Jungkook semakin jauh. Benar benar menjauh darinya.

.

.

jeogi jeo witaerowo boineun nagyeobeun  
urireul boneun geot gataseo  
soni daheumyeon dansumeradobaseurajil geotman gataseogeujeo baraman bwatji gaeurui baramgwa gachi  
eoneusae chagawojin maltuwa pyojeong  
gwangyeneun sideureoman ganeun ge boyeo  
gaeul haneulcheoreom gongheohan sai  
yejeongwaneun dareun mohohan chai  
oneulttara hwolssin deo joyonghan bam  
gaji wie dallin nagyeop han jang  
buseojine kkeutiran ge boyeo  
mallaganeun goyeop  
choyeonhaejin maeumsogui goyo  
jebal tteoreojiji marajuo  
tteoreojiji marajwo baseurajineun goyeop 

.

.

Taehyung merasa dirinya sudah gila ketika melihat daun daun yang berguguran hanya terdiam di tanah

"mungkin aku sudah gila melihat daun seperti mengejekku di sana" mirisnya

Taehyung merenungi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak sengaja tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook berpegangan di perpustakaan karena buku yang sama, dan Taehyung bisa merasakan tangan Jungkook bergetar seakan seperti daun daun daun rapuh yang berguguran di halaman. Yang apabila di genggam sedikit saja maka daun itu akan hancur. Dan Taehyung merasa hubungannya serapuh tangan Jungkook yang dia rasakan.

Dia merasa bodoh ketika melihat raut wajah Jungkook. Dan dia tahu jika Jungkook masih mencintainya. Hanya saja dia takut. Takut memulai segalanya dengan Jungkook karena Jungkook kelihatan rapuh. Dan dia tidak mau menghancurkan Jungkook.

Karena sekarang ketika melihat Jungkook menangis karena atau bukan karena dia pun, dia akan merasa hancur. Hancur berkeping keping.

Taehyung merasa jika musim gugur ini mewakilkan perasaannya dan perasaan Jungkook juga hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua rapuh dan terlalu takut. Taehyung takut menyakiti Jungkook dan Jungkook takut akan sakit karena Taehyung.

.

.

nae nuneul majuchineun neoreul wonhae  
dasi nareul wonhaneun neol wonhae  
jebal tteoreojiji mareo  
seureojiryeo haji mareo

Never, never fall

meolli meolli gaji ma

Baby you girl noji mothagetneungeol  
Baby you girl pogi mothagetneungeol  
tteoreojineun nagyeopdeulcheoreom  
i sarangi nagyeopdeulcheoreom  
Never, never fall  
sideureogago isseo  
.

.

Tapi di dalam hati Taehyung, Taehyung ingin Jungkook kembali padanya. Kembali dan merajut hubungan mereka seperti dulu lagi bahkan lebih. Taehyung ingin Jungkook tersenyum manis padanya lagi, Taehyung ingin Jungkook yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Karena Taehyung sangat yakin, jika Jungkook pergi selamanya dan benar benar tidak berada di hadapannya, Taehyung yakin jika dia akan mati. Seperti sekarang dia merasa sesak melihat Jungkook tertawa dengan temannya, Cha Eunwoo. Dan Taehyung tahu jika Eunwoo menyukai Jungkook.

Taehyung memegang dadanya sambil memandang miris Jungkook dan Eunwoo yang sedang bercanda di kantin kampus.

Tidak

Taehyung tidak bisa

Taehyung tidak bisa melihatnya. Taehyung tidak bisa menahannya.

Ibaratkan daun di musim gugur, Taehyung ibarat daun yang akan gugur dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja. Jika Jungkook benar benar menghilang darinya maka Taehyung bukan lagi daun yang akan gugur tapi dia seperti daun yang sudah gugur, jatuh dan terbang terbawa angin.

.

.

modeun nagyeobeun tteoreojideusi  
yeongwonhal deuthadeon modeun geon meoreojideusi  
neoneun naui daseot beonjjae gyejeol  
neol boryeo haedo bol su eobtjanha  
bwa neon ajik naegen pureunsaegiya  
maeumeun geotji anhado jeojeollo georeojine  
miryeoni ppallaecheoreom jogakjogak neoreojine  
bulgeun chueokdeulman deoreoun nae wie deoreojine  
nae gajireul tteolji anhado jakkuman tteoreojine  
geurae nae sarangeun oreugi wihae tteoreojine  
gakkai isseodo naui du nuneun meoreojine  
beoreojine ireoke beoryeojine  
chueok sogeseo nan tto eoryeojine 

.

.

Bagi Taehyung, Jungkook adalah musim kelima. Yang hanya fiktif. Dulu, jungkook adalah musim panas. Senyum Jungkook secerah mentari dan sangat bersemangat. Jungkook yang menangis karena sedih dan kecewa adalah musim gugur. Jungkook yang sedang marah adalah musim dingin dan Jungkook yang mulai merengek manja adalah musim semi. Namun sekarang, Jungkook adalah musim kelima. Taehyung tidak bisa menebak, satu sisi Jungkook kelihatan secerah musim panas, satu sisi sedingin musim dingin, satu sisi serapuh musim gugur dan satu sisi labil seperti musim semi.

Taehyung tidak tahu apakah hubungan mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi atau tidak. Tapi, Namjoon, kakak Jungkook mendukungnya. Namjoon bilang jika Jungkook juga sama kacaunya dengannya Taehyung, jangan tanya Namjoon tahu darimana jika Taehyung kacau. Kekasihnya sudah menyayangi Jungkook seperti anak sendiri dan teman Yoongi, adik tirinya sekaligus kakak tiri Jungkook, sudah menyumpah serapahi Taehyung ketika kekasih Yoongi sekaligus sahabat dekat Taehyung, Park Jimin memberi tahu jika Taehyung juga sama hancurnya dengan Jungkook.

Jadi, disinilah Taehyung sekarang, di apartmen milik Jungkook. Jimin bilang, Jungkook mengabari Yoongi jika Jungkook tidak akan kembali ke rumah dan akan bermalam di apartemennya.

Jadi denga bermodal keberanian dan rasa rindu juga cinta yang menggebu gebu, Taehyung memencet bel dan menemukan wajah terkejut Jungkook ketika membuka pintu

"t-ta-taetae hyung" lirih Jungkook

.

.

Never, never fall yeah  
Never, never fall yeah

nae nuneul majuchineun neoreul wonhae  
dasi nareul wonhaneun neol wonhae  
jebal tteoreojiji mareo  
seureojiryeo haji mareo  
Never, never fall  
meolli meolli gaji ma 

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, namun senyumnya hilang ketika menemukan Eunwoo di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook tersentak ketika merasakan Eunwoo memegang pundaknya.

"maaf jika aku mengganggu Jungkook." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook dan Eunwoo memandang Taehyung

"maaf jika mengganggu waktumu. Tadinya aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu." Kata Taehyung lagi. Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca kaca.

"aku pikir kita bisa berbaikan Jungkook, seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata salah. Maaf mengganggu waktumu. Selamat malam" kata Taehyung lalu berbalik dan segera pergi darisana.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar.

"a-andwae hiks Taetae hyung hiks hiks" isaknya. Eunwoo segera menenangkan Jungkook yang menangis dan membawa Jungkook masuk kedalam.

.

.

wae nan ajikdo neoreul pogi mothae nan  
sideureojin chueogeul butjapgo  
yoksimin geolkka?  
jineun gyejeoreul doedolliryeo hae dolliryeo hae 

.

.

"apa aku terlalu serakah Jim?" kata Taehyung

Saat ini Taehyung berada di apartemen jimin. Setelah dari apartemen Jungkook, Taehyung merasa dia butuh bercerita jadi disinilah dia di apartemen Jimin dengan beberapa botol soju dan wine yang dia telah teguk.

Jimin hanya memandang Taehyung miris. Tidak menyangka kisah cinta sahabatnya akan seperti ini. sahabatnya memang aneh dan punya jalan pikiran yang susah di tebak tapi beginilah jadinya.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa move on dari Jungkook, Jim. Bahkan setelah Hoseok hyung bilang dia sudah mempunyai kekasih aku tidak merasa sakit sesakit Jungkook pergi. Ketika banyak namja dan Yeoja yang mendekatiku, aku tetap merasa banyak rasa bersalah pada Jungkook" kata Taehyung. Jimin dia mendengarkan. Saat ini Taehyung butuh tempat bercerita dan sebagai sahabat Jimin akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya.

"Semua yang ada di kepalaku hanya Jungkook, Jungkook dan Jungkook, semuanya Jungkook. Dari tawa,tangis bahkan semua raut wajahnya berada di kepalaku" miris Taehyung

"aku hanya ingin memperbaiki segalanya Jim, aku ingin kami kembali seperti dulu. Melihat pantulan diriku di mata doe Jungkook. Melihat segala senyum manisnya hanya untukku. Segalanya hanya untukku. Aku ingin Jungkook yang hanya melihat padaku dan mengejar ngejarku seperti dulu" kata Taehyung. Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"jangan egois Tae. Jungkook juga butuh bahagia" kata Jimin

"apa aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Jungkook, Jim? Aku akan memeberikan segalanya pada Jungkook. Apapaun. Aku akan melakukan apapun" kata Taehyung.

.

.

taolla burkge hwalhwal  
da areumdawotji uriui gil wien  
geunde sideureobeorigo  
nagyeobeun nunmulcheoreom naerigo  
barami bulgo da meoreojine all day  
biga ssodajigo buseojine  
majimak ipsaekkaji neon neon neon 

.

.

Ini memang musim gugur, angin berhembus kencang dan sangat dingin, di tambah lagi dengan hujanpertama yang turun di musim gugur. Rasanya sangat dingin. Sama seperti hati Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"kau mengenal Taehyung sangat baik, Kookie." Kata Namjoon. Jungkook menunduk. Seokjin mengelus rambut Jungkook menenangkan

"kau juga tidak bisa move on dari dia kan Kookie. Kau juga masih menatapnya diam diam, mengikutinya diam diam, memfotonya diam diam, meliriknya diam diam dan masih memeprhatikannya. Jadi jangan begini Kookie" kata Namjoon.

"mana Kookienya hyung yang paling bersemangat mendapatkan Taehyung?" kata Namjoon

"hiks t-tapi kan hiks" isak Jungkook

"taehyung tidak pacaran dengan Hoseok, Jungkook dan kita semua termasuk kau tahu jika Taehyung sama hancurnya denganmu" kata Namjoon. Seokjin menatap Namjoon memelas menghentikan ocehan Namjoon.

.

.

nae nuneul majuchineun neoreul wonhae  
dasi nareul wonhaneun neol wonhae  
jebal tteoreojiji mareo 

Oh

seureojiryeo haji mareo 

Yeah

Never, never fall

meolli meolli gaji ma 

Baby you boy noji mothagetneungeol 

Baby you boy you boy ah

Baby you boy pogi mothagetneungeol 

Baby

tteoreojineun nagyeopdeulcheoreom  
i sarangi nagyeopdeulcheoreom 

Never, never fall

sideureogago isseo  
Yeah

Never, never fall  
Never, never fall

.

.

Kita tahu kalau Taehyung pantang menyerah dan disnilah dia dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, menyambangi kembali apartemen Jungkook daan disambut dengan pekikkan Jungkook. Jungkook membawa Taehyung masuk ke apartemennya dan meletakkan Taehyung di sofa dan akan beranjak mengambil minum sebelum Taehyung menariknya dan memeluknya.

Jungkook akan memberontak namun batal mendengar suara isakan

"hiks"

"taetae hyung?" panggil Jungkook

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Jungkookie. Kookie-ah, Kookie. Kesayangan hyung" kata Taehyung. Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya

"wae? Wae kookie-ya? Apa hyung terlalu jahat pada kookie? Hiks" isak Taehyung. Jungkook tersentak. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kookie, kembali pada hyung Kookie. Hyung bisa mati tanpa Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook masih terdiam

"Hyung sangat mencintai Kookie, sampai rasanya hyung ingin mati ketika Kookie pergi" kata Taehyung sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya

.

.

Jungkook menatap kosong pada gelas tehnya. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Taehyung yang sedang tidur di kamarnya dan pagi ini, Jungkook memutuskan meminum segelas the hangat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"jungkook" Jungkook menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Taehyung tepat berada di belakangnya hanya tersisa beberapa langkah. Tiba tiba Taehyung jatuh berlutut dan terisa

'Maaf Jungkook huks maaf maafkan hyung" kata Taehyung. Jungkook segera berdiri dan ikut berlutut menyamakan dirinya dengan Taehyung dan memegang lengan Taehyung

"hyung ada apa? Apa hyung bertengkar dengan Hosiki hyung?" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng dan memeluk Jungkook erat. Jungkook terdiam mendapat pelukan dari Taehyung

"Kooki, kookie-ya, Jungkookie-ya, hyung saranghae. Hyung sangat mencintai Kookie. Jangan tinggalkan hyung Kookie, maafkan semua kesalahan hyung. hyung yang bodoh dan malah merasa kalau hyung menyukai Hoseok hyung. padahal selama ini yang berada di dalam hati hyung hanya Kookie. Hanya Jeon Jungkook" Kata Taehyung. Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam menatap Taehyung

"hyung" lirih Jungkook

"jangan hyung. janganpermainkan Kookie lagi." Kata Jungkook

"Kookie, hyung ti-" kata kata Taehyung terpotong oleh kata kata Jungkook

"Berhenti hyung! jangan permainkan Kookie lagi hiks andwae hyung hiks, Kookie hiks Kookie suah berusaha melupaka hyung hiks, andwae hyung hiks hiks" isak Jungkook. Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dan menatap mata Jungkook dalam

"Kookie, percaya pada hyung kali ini. hyung tidak akan menyakiti Kookie lagi. Hyung berjanji" kata Taehyung.

"kookie perlu bukti hyung" kata Jungkook lirih

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berlalu dua bulan sejak kejadian di apartemen Jungkook dan sudah dua bulan juga Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook seolah olah kekasih yang posesif. Taehyung menjemput Jungkook saat Jungkook akan bernagkat kuliah. Bahkan saat Jungkook ada kelas pagi dan Taehyung ada kelas siang, Taehyung dengan senang hati menjemput Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya menikmati saja bagaimana perlakuan Taehyung.

"Kookie, sampai kapan Kookie mau seperti ini dengan Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook menoleh pada Seokjin

"kookie tidak tahu hyung" kata Jungkook. Seokjin menghela nafas lalu tiba tiba memandang Yoongi intens. Btw saat ini mereka –jin, yoongi dan jungkook- sedang berada di kantin fakultas seni.

"apa hyung?" kata Yoongi merasa dilihat oleh Seokjin

"kau kan yang menyuruh Kookie?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"hyung main menuduh saja. Enak saja, bukan Yoongi" kata Yoongi kesal. Lalu Seokjin menatap Jungkook

"bukan yoongi hyung kok, seokjin hyung tapi Jimin hyung" kata Jungkook polos. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan

"iya hyung, bukan Yoongi. Jiminie yang bilang kalau Kookie mau tahu Taehyung serius atau tidak harus membuat Taehyung membuktikan pada Jungkook" kata Yoongi. Seokjin menghela nafasnya.

'astaga kenapa aku punya dua dongsaeng yang polos seperti ini' batin Seokjin.

"baik jadi Jimin bilang sampai kapan?" tanya Seokjin pada Jungkook

"katanya Jimin hyung sampai Taehyung hyung meminta Kookie menjadi kekasih Taetae hyungtapi katanya kalau bisa Taetae hyung mau menikah dengan Kookie" kata Jungkook malu malu. Seokjin menggeleng.

"HYUNG!" Pekik Yoongi. Seokjin menengok pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi mau cheese cake lagi hyunggggg, pleaseee.. cheese cake~ juseyo~" kata Yoongi dengan aegyonya pada Seokjin. Seokjin menahan nafas melihat keimutan Yoongi

"Hyungggggg Kookie juga mau jelly jelly lagiiii, jelly jelly Jung ahjummaa" kata Jungkook dengan mata doenya ayng berbinar binar. Seokjin kembali menahan nafasnya lalu menghela nafas pasrah

"baik baik. Tunggu disini okay" kata Seokjin. Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk menurut.

.

.

Taehyung memegang cincin cartier di tangannya. Cincin pasangan yang ia buat khusus untuk Jungkook. Dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jungkook nanti malam dia akan menjadikan Jungkook kekasihnya. Di akhir musim gugur ini dia akan membuat Jungkook menjadi miliknya. Jadi disinilah Taehyung menunggu Jungkook kembali dari kampus.

Dia melihat Jungkook bersama Taeyang, sunbaenya dan berjalan berdua. Taehyung baru saja akan memanggil Jungkook, tapi matanya terbelalak melihat Taeyang mencium Jungkook. Sebentar sih. Tapi tepat di bibir Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya membelalakkan matanya. Taehyung tersenyum kecut dan pergi darisana.

.

.

Jungkook dan Eunwoo berjalan bersama dari supermarket. Mereka memang bersahabat dan kebetulan mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama.

"loh? Jungkook? Kau tidak jadi bertemu Taehyung?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook menoleh melihat Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan bersama.

"Loh? Kok hyungdeul bisa ada disini?" tanya Jungkook bingung

"kami mau mampir ke kedai Jung ahjumma. Loh Kookie kenapa sama Eunwoo? Bukannya kata Taehyung kalian mau dinner bersama?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"dinner? Tapi taetae hyung tidak bilang apa apa" kata Jungkook.

"Tadi siang aku liah Taehyung hyung menangis di kampus lalu pergi begitu saja dnegan mobilnya" kata Eunwoo

"tadi?" tanya Jimin. Eunwoo mengangguk

"Tadi saat kelasku dan Jungkook selesai. Aku mencari Jungkook tapi tidak ketemu jadi aku kira dia sudah pulang duluan dengan taehyung hyung. tapi ternyata aku malah ketemu taehyung hyung menangis. saat aku mau panggil taehyung hyung malah pergi. Terus habis makan malam Kookie mengirimkan chat kalau mau belanja bersama" kata Eunwoo. Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung terdiam

"jangan jangan Taehyung hyung lihat Taeyang sunbae menciummu Kookie" kata Eunwoo. Jimin dan Yoongi menatap Jungkook horror. Jungkook tersnetak

"aduh bagaimana ini" gelisah Jungkook.

"Ayo ikut kami Jungkook" kata Yoongi dan Jimin. Akhirnya mereka mengantar Eunwoo kembali ke apartemen dan menitipkan belanjaan Jungkook pada Eunwoo lalu mengantarkan Jungkook ke apartemen Taehyung.

.

.

"kami hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini Kookie" kata Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil Jimin dan berlari menuju apartemen Taehyung. Jungkook punya kunci akses apartemen Taehyung jadi dia bisa keluar masuk ke apartemen Taehyung.

Jungkook memencet password apartemen Taehyung dan masuk ke dalam. Jungkook segera berlari ke kamar Taehyung dan membukanya dan dia menemukan Tehyung terduduk di dekat ranjangnay sambil memegang kota cincin. Jungkook segera berlari kea rah Taehyung dan memeluk taehyung

"hyung" seru Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh

"kookie-ya kookie kookie-ya. Belum cukup ya semua yang hyung lakukan untuk Kookie. Hyung harus bagaimana Kookie-ya?" kata Taehyung. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Taehyung lalu mencium bibir Taehyung.

Ciuman mereka tidak lembut tidak beraturan namun ada rasa sedih dan sesak dalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung mulai membalas ciuman Jungkook, mereka saling melumat dan memberitahukan perasaan mereka masing masing. Hingga Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya.

"hyung. sudah cukup. Kookie sayang sama hyung. Kookie percaya sama hyung." kata Jungkook

"tidak apa kookie jangan dipaksakan. Hyung tahu kalau Taeyang sunbae pasti lebih baik dari hyung" kata Taehyung lirih. Jungkook menggeleng.

"tidak hyung Taetae hyung yang terbaik." Kata Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Lalu memegang tangan Jungkook dan menunjukkan cincin yang ia beli

"Kookie~" kata Taehyung

"Would you be mine?" kata Taehyung menatap wajah manis Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit kaget lalu mengangguk antusias.

"hyung! kookie mau! Kookie mau hyung" kata Jungkook lalu memeluk taehyung erat. Taehyung tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Jungkook. Tak lama Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan memasukkan cincin yang ia beli pada jari manis kiri Jungkook. Lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menciumnya. Jungkook tersenyum senang melihat perlakuan Taehyung padanya.

"hyung. tadi di kampus. Kookie juga tidak tahu kenapa Taeyang sunbae cium kookie. Kookie serius hyung. Soalnya Kookie mau kedepan lalu mau telepon hyung tapi Taeyang sunbae keburu panggil Kookie. Kookie juga tidak tahu kalau tiba tiba Taeyang sunbae cium Kookie." Kata jungkook. Taehyung diam menatap jungkook

"taeyang sunbae bilang kalau dia suka sama Kookie. Tapi Kookie bilang kalau Kookie suka sama Taetae hyung. Taeyang sunbae bilang dia cuman mau Kookie tahu terus Taeyang sunbae minta maaf karena cium Kookie" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook lalu mengecup bibirnya

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan yang lain lagi Kookie. Hyung cemburu. Kookie tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan yang lain kecuali Jimin, Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung, Eunwoo dan teman teman Kookie. Yang lainnya jangan ya. Apalagi mereka yang suka sama Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk imut

"jadi sekarang Kookie pacar hyung kan?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mulai menggoda Jungkook

"hm. Bagaimana ya" kata Taehyung. Jungkook merenggut. Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya

"tentu saja Kookie sayang" kata Taehyung lalu mengecup kening Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum senang lalu memeluk taehyung dan dibalas dengan pelukan dan kecupan kecupan ringan serta elusan pada kepala Jungkook

"saranghae Jeon Jungkook" kata Taehyung.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/n: ini sequelnyaaaaaaa… gimana gimana? Ini pake lagu BTS yang dead leaves. Tadinya aku mau pake lagunya JB yang sorry tapi gajadi. Bingung mau pake lagu apa. Akhirnya pake lagu ini deh. Tadinya juga mau pake when I was your man tapi aku udah pernah buat versi TaeKook juga.

BTW, aku baru buat OL Shop nih haha, promosi dikit ya, di follow ya di IG id nya : Noonageum  
Nah, semoga gak pada kecewa ya sama sequelnya. Annyeong ^^


End file.
